Be My Mom, Would You?
by KkamCon Penjahat FanFic
Summary: No summary, silahkan dibaca saja. Yang jelas ini KrisBaek slight KaiBaek with Ace as Kris's Son. YAOI. Don't Like? Don't read!
1. Chapter 1

**Be My Mom, Would you?**

**Author**

**Lee Eun Ho**

**Cast & Pair**

**KrisBaek slight KaiBaek with Ace as Kris's Son**

**dan akan bertambah seiring jalan(?)**

**Genre**

**Romance, Familiy**

**Rate**

**General alias semua umur**

**Disclaimer**

**Cast milik Tuhan dan SM entertainment. Kecuali Baekhyun yang juga milik Kai dan Kai yang juga milik Baekhyun. kalau Kris itu juga milik saya. Maaf yah, ga ada protes/plak**

**Warning**

**YAOI, Typo, OOC, AU, pasaran, sinetron mode on, M-preg or not; up to you**

**KALAU GA SUKA SAYA DAN FANFIC SAYA**

**GA USAH BACA INI, SILAHKAN KLIK BACK PADA POJOK KIRI ATAS**

**SAYA GA TERIMA BASHING DALAM BENTUK APAPUN**

**TIDAK ADA COPYCAT TANPA PERMISI, SAYANG**

* * *

**Note**

**Ini fanfic KrisBaek pertama saya**

**Terinspirasi dari fakta suami saya (baca:Kris) yang menganggap Ace seperti anaknya sendiri (?), itu hanya boneka, pih. Kok papih malah nganggep anak, entar deh, kalau kita buat anak, aku kasih 10 yang mirip Ace/plak/**

**Saya merelakan OTP saya a.k.a KaiBaek pisah, mengingat Ace itu anak (?) Kris bukannya anak Jongin, jadi Jongin harus rela pacarnya (Re:Baekhyun) saya pinjamin untuk suami saya (?) demi kelancaran cerita**

**Yadah**

**Happy reading, sayang^^**

* * *

"Dad ! Dad.. Daddy?"

"Yes Sir?"

"Kenapa lama cekali?"

Namja tinggi tampan itu tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah lucu darah dagingnya yang baru berumur kurang lebih 4 tahun. Bocah lelaki menggemaskan itu sedang memasang tampang sok marah pada daddynya yang malah terlihat menggemaskan. Namja bernama asli Wu Yifan dan akrab disapa Kris itu mengacak kecil pucuk rambut putranya yang sedang melipat tangan di dada dengan mata sipit yang berusaha dipelototkan.

"Maaf membuat Sir Ace Wu lama menunggu. Pelayan anda ini siap berangkat sekarang." Ujar Kris lalu menunduk hormat pada bocah yang tingginya bahkan belum sampai semester. Bocah barnama Ace itu manggut-manggut dengan gaya khas bos-bos besar.

"Baguc, baguc.. Let'c goooo." Bocah kecil itu tertawa nyaring lalu berlari dalam pelukan daddynya untuk dibawa dalam gendongan. Kris membopong anaknya itu kemudian menarik koper di sampingnya meninggalkan rumah mereka.

"Dad, kapan kita akan campai di Kolea?" Tanya Ace dalam gendongan daddynya.

"Kita naik pesawat saja belum, sudah tanya kapan sampainya." Kris mencubit gemas ujung hidung anaknya lalu kemudian memperbaiki letak hoodienya yang sedikit menutupi matanya.

"Ace cudah tidak cabal, Dad. Ace ingin cepat punya mommy balu." Kris mengerutkan dahinya sedangkan Ace nyengir khas anak-anak minta dibelikan permen.

"Sudah tidak sabar eoh? Bagaimana kalau kita cari pacar buat Ace saja?" canda Kris yang direspon Ace dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Shileo! pokoknya mau mommy balu." Bocah itu kembali melipat kedua tangan di dada meski ia sedikit kesusahan dalam gendongan daddynya.

"jadi Ace sudah tidak sayang mommy lagi?" Kris memasang tampang sedih yang dibuat-buat dan berhasil membuat Ace luluh dan berhenti merajuk.

"Bukan Dad! Ace, Ace.." hidung mancung Ace mulai memerah dengan bibir yang melengkung ke bawah tanda ia akan menangis.

"Huwaaa Daddy!"

Kris jadi panik juga saat akhirnya putra satu-satunya itu menangis meraung-raung. Ia lupa kalau Ace sangat sensitive jika menyinggung masalah Ibu. Lelaki berambut hitam cepak itu menurunkan anaknya itu dari gendongannya dan terhenti sejenak di pinggir jalan.

"Sudah.. jangan menangis lagi. Kita akan mencari mommy baru untuk Sir Ace Wu," ujarnya sembari menghapus jejak-jejak air mata di kedua pipi putranya.

"Yaksokhae?" Ace mengacungkan kelingking mungilnya ke depan wajah tampan daddynya. Kris ikut menautkan kelingkingnya pada milik Ace.

"Yaksokhae!" Ujarnya kemudian.

Senyum sumringah terkembang di bibir mungil Ace, ia lalu menghambur ke pelukan daddynya lagi dengan sedikit melompat-lompat dan memekik girang. Kris hanya mengelus punggung mungil anaknya itu sebelum akhirnya kembali menggendongnya untuk melanjutkan perjalanan, ia harus mencari taksi agar bisa dengan cepat mencapai bandara, tidak mungkin ia akan berjalan kaki sejauh 3 km. Meskipun ia tidak bisa dikatakan pria kaya raya, tapi untuk membayar taksi saja ia masih sanggup.

Itulah hal yang membuat ia masih belum memiliki pasangan lagi setelah ditinggal mati istrinya 4 tahun lalu. Kris berpikir, mana ada yang mau sama lelaki miskin, duda lagi. Mungkin tidak ada yang bisa memungkiri ketampanannya, tapi menurutnya, orang zaman sekarang ini lebih melihat pada sisi materi. Terkecuali almarhum istrinya, mungkin. Oleh karena itu, ia merasa sangat sedih dan menyesal atas kematian istrinya. Istrinya itu mencintai dia apa adanya, bahkan rela meninggalkan keluarganya di Korea dan kawin lari bersama Kris. Ia juga sudah mengorbankan uang tabungannya untuk pindah ke Kanada dan hidup bahagia berdua bersama Kris disana. Kris bekerja di club jazz sebagai gitaris sesekali ia juga bernyanyi, sedangkan istrinya sendiri membuka toko bunga sederhana tak jauh dari apertemen sederhana mereka. Mereka keluarga kecil yang bahagia, apalagi Kris sangat mencintai istrinya itu.

Tapi sejak kematian istrinya saat melahirkan putra mereka, Kris jadi terpuruk. Ia bahkan sempat mengabaikan putranya dan terlalu berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan. Kalau bukan karena wanita tua datang dan menyadarkannya, mungkin Ace sudah jadi korban perdagangan manusia. Saat itu Ace dirawat oleh tetangga mereka, tapi tetangga itu ternyata mempunyai niat buruk. Kris yang saat itu masih sibuk bersedih tidak sadar kalau tetangganya itu menyusun rencana untuk menjual anaknya yang baru berumur 5 bulan. Untunglah ia cepat sadar dan merebut kembali Ace. Tapi resikonya, ia kehilangan pekerjaannya. Meski begitu, ia tetap menyayangi anaknya itu. Ia bahkan memukuli dirinya sendiri sebagai permohonan maaf pada putra kecilnya karena lama mengabaikannya. Mulai saat itu Kris berjanji, hidupnya hanya untuk Ace. Karena hanya itu kenangan nyata yang ditinggalkan istrinya untuk dijaga dan disayangi. Istrinya sudah rela mati demi anak mereka, maka ia juga akan begitu.

Dengan uang tabungannya dan juga tabungan almarhum istrinya, Kris akhirnya meninggalkan Ottawa dan memilih tinggal di Toronto, di sebuah rumah sederhana di pemukiman keluarga buruh, dan sukurlah ia mendapat pekerjaan disana sebagai buruh konsturksi pada salah satu perusahaan konstruksi yang cukup besar. Pekerjaan kasar memang, walaupu gajinya pas-pasan tapi itu cukup untuk dirinya juga Ace, bahkan ia bisa menyisikan sisa gajinya untuk ditabung. Tabungannya itu akan ia gunakan sebagai biaya sekolah Ace nanti.

Saat hendak pergi bekerja, ia akan menitipkan Ace pada istri temannya sekaligus tetangganya. Dan wanita ramah berambut pirang dan berkulit pucat itu dengan senang hati menjaga Ace yang masih dalam sosok bayi kecil yang mungil dan tak berdosa. Wanita bernama Russel itu senang merawat Ace kerena Ace adalah bayi keturunan Asia yang sangat lucu, beda sekali dengan bayi kebanyakan di wilayah itu yang berkulit pucat atau kemerahan juga rambut berwarna entah merah, coklat atau pirang. Tapi Ace beda sendiri. Ia berkulit putih bersih, berambut hitam, bermata sedikit sipit, hidung mancung yang mungil dan juga bibirnya mungil berwarna merah segar. Ah, tidak salah jika dia seperti itu, mengingat paras ayahnya yang mengagumkan. Ia memang lebih banyak mewarisi gen ayahnya, tapi juga ada jejak-jejak yang ditingglkan ibunya pada dirinya. Russel jadi berpikir, kalau kelak ia memiliki putri, ia akan menjodohkan putrinya itu dengan Ace. Ah, pasti Kris tidak akan menolak.

Tapi, Russel tidak lagi menjaga dan membesarkan Ace saat anak itu sudah berumur 2 tahun. Kerena saat itu ia telah hamil anak pertama bersama Edd, suaminya. Dan Kris memaklumi, ia membiasakan Ace hidup mandiri sejak ia sudah bisa berbicara meski belum begitu lancar. Meskipun ia tetap membutuhkan Russel untuk menolongnya sesekali. Russel memang merawat dan membesarkannya jika Kris sedang pergi bekerja, tapi tetap saja dia tidak bisa mengganti peran ibu bagi Ace secara utuh, karena ia juga punya suami dan anak kecil yang harus ia urus.

Kasihan Ace, sedari kecil tak pernah merasakan bagaimana memiliki sosok ibu dalam arti yang sesungguhnya. Ia selalu iri saat teman-teman sepermainannya dijemput pulang oleh ibu mereka ketika hari sudah sore saat mereka bermain bersama di taman yang dulunya bekas bengkel tapi 'disulap' oleh Kris menjadi taman asal-asalan untuk anak-anak para buruh bisa bermain bersama. Ia iri saat teman-temannya yang lain berceloteh bangga menceritakan tentang pertengkaran orang tua mereka karena sesuatu yang bernama uang, sedangkan ia tak ada yang dapat ia ceritakan. Ia tidak mempunyai mommy seperti yang lain, dan lagi sesuatu yang bernama uang itu hanya selalu disebut-sebut oleh para mommy, yah itu menurut cerita teman-temannya. Ace jadi ingin punya mommy, ia ingin mommynya nanti seperti mommy teman-temannya yang lain, selalu menyebut-nyebut uang dan kalau bisa mommynya harus bertengkar dengan daddynya agar ada sesuatu yang dapat ia ceritakan dengan bangga pada teman-temannya.

Namun, saat ia meminta seorang mommy pada daddynya, daddynya akan selalu menunjukan selembar foto dan mengatakan kalau sosok dalam foto itu adalah mommynya, dan Ace kembali tersenyum saat melihat foto itu. Mommynya sangat cantik, bahkan mommy teman-temannya tak ada yang sampai secantik mommynya. Ah, ia jadi punya sesuatu yang bisa dibanggakan. Tapi sekarang mommynya itu sudah pergi bersama Tuhan di tempat yang jauh. Dan daddy selalu mengajarkan padanya agar setiap malam sebelum tidur, ia berdoa pada tuhan agar Tuhan selalu menjaga mommynya disana dan membuat mommynya senantiasa berbahagia.

Saat ia mulai merajuk lagi meminta mommy nyata yang bisa dibanggakan pada teman-temannya, daddynya akan beralasan kalau mommynya akan merasa sedih di atas sana karena putranya tidak lagi sayang padanya. Dan Ace akhirnya akan meminta maaf beribu-ribu kali sambil mencium lembar foto mommynya.

Sekarang ia sudah cukup besar, dan kerinduannya memiliki mommy yang nyata dan dapat disentuh semakin kuat. Ia tidak lagi mempan dengan ancaman mommynya di atas sana akan sedih, karena jika daddynya berkata begitu, ia akan menangis dan berkata kalau ia juga sedih dan mommy di atas sana tidak boleh egois dan harus mengerti pada kesedihan Ace. Kris daddynya hanya sweatdrop mendengar penuturan anaknya itu. Lama-lama ia jengah sendiri setiap hari mendengar rengekan Ace ingin memiliki mommy baru yang nyata, dan juga harus cantik agar dapat dibanggakan pada teman-temannya. Kris menyesal sudah 'menyulap' bekas bengkel tua itu menjadi tempat bermain Ace bersama anak buruh pabrik yang lain, teman-teman Ace itu membawa pengaruh buruk. Walau ia akui, ia membuat itu agar Ace tidak merasa kesepian saat ia pergi ke pabrik untuk bekerja, dan juga agar Ace tidak main di sembarang tempat. Kris sudah mendidiknya dengan baik sedari kecil agar tidak rewel dan harus mandiri. Tidak heran kalau putranya itu besar sebelum waktunya. Sama sekali ia tak pernah mendidik Ace dengan kekerasan, ia malah mendidiknya dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Dan hasilnya, Ace tumbuh menjadi anak yang penurut juga sedikit manja. Tapi untuk masalah yang satu itu, Ace sedikit rewel. Sangat rewel malah. Tapi Itu wajar, mengingat Ace masih kanak-kanak yang haus kasih sayang, dan lagi, semandiri apapun dia, tetap saja ia membutuhkan sosok lain selain ayah dalam proses pertumbuhan serta perkembangannya.

Dan cara sementara Kris untuk mengalihkan perhatian Ace dari acara merajuk meminta mommy baru yang nyata adalah dengan mengatakan kalau mommy tiri itu kejam. Awalnya Ace sempat berpikir – dengan cara berpikir kanak-kanak tentunya – tentang fenomena ibu tiri yang kejam itu, tapi lagi-lagi teman- teman sesat Ace mengacaukan segalanya. Kris bahkan masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana Ace si bocah kecil tak sampai se-meter mematahkan mitos (?) tentang ibu tiri kejam_

"Dad, kemalin uncle Henly (Henry) daddynya Nick membawakan mommy balu untuk Nick, dan mommy balu Nick tidak jahat dan kejam cepelti yang Dad katakan. Tidak semua mommy tili itu kejam, Dad."

_dan Kris rasanya ingin merebus kepala bocah pirang bernama Nick itu. Tidak ada lagi alasan baginya untuk tidak mencari mommy baru untuk Ace dalam hal ini istri baru untuknya juga. Tapi demi Ace yang cerewetnya melebihi mommynya sendiri, Kris masih mencintai almarhum istrinya. Tidak pernah terpikirkan baginya untuk membuka hati dan mencari cinta yang baru. Tapi melihat Ace yang terus mengeluh, ia jadi merasa egois. Benar, Ace membutuhkan sosok ibu, dan dia tidak hidup sendirian dalam dunia Fantasi, dia memiliki Ace di hidupnya, dan sebagai daddy yang benar-benar mencintai putranya, Kris tidak boleh egois.

Karena ia tipe orang yang jujur, pekerja keras dan rajin serta tekun, Kris direkomendasikan untuk menjadi mandor proyek pembangunan Mall baru di Toronto. Dan sukurlah, ia bisa memegang tanggung jawab itu dengan baik. Menjadi Mandor, Kris jadi banyak belajar tentang Teknik konstruksi. Sebenarnya ia punya dasar-dasar tentang Civil Engineering, mengingat ia sempat bersekolah di Sekolah Teknologi menengah saat SMU dulu. Dan karena itu, ia kembali direkomendasikan sebagai asisten contractor, dan Mr Levinn, bosnya melihat potensi yang dimiliki lelaki berdarah China itu. Kris tidak hanya jujur, pekerja keras, rajin dan tekun, namun juga cerdas, dia pandai menggambar dan membuat RPG dengan perhitungan tepat. Dan karena sayang dengan potensi Kris yang terpendam yang seharusnya dimanfaatkan, ia mengangkat Kris menjadi contractor di Perushaannya. Dan Kris hanya mampu terharu, ia bercita-cita menjadi Arsitek, tapi ekonomi menjadi kendalanya, dan sekarang menjadi contractor, ia sangat bersukur. Dan kinerja Kris sebagai contractor baru namun tidak amatiran, membawa kesan yang baik bagi Mr. Jung, Kolega bisnis tuan Levinn. Ia meminta Kris untuk bekerja bersamanya di Korea, dan jika proyeknya sukses, Kris bisa memiliki C.V sendiri. Kris sebenarnya tak tega meninggalkan tuan Levinn yang sudah sangat baik padanya selama ini, namun tuan Levinn malah tersenyum dan berkata kalau sudah saatnya bagi Kris untuk sukses dan mandiri.

Dan Kris tak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan. Dan lagi, ia memang merindukan Korea. Eempat tahun tinggal terlunta-lunta di negeri orang, dan sekarang ia berkesempatan lagi menginjakkan kaki ke tanah kelahiran istrinya sekaligus Negara tempat ia pernah menuntut ilmu dulu. Setelah berpamitan pada Edd sahabatnya serta Russel ibu asuh Ace, Kris berangkat meninggalkan Toronto. Sedih juga memang meninggalkan istrinya terbaring di tanah Ottawa sendirian, tapi istrinya sudah bahagia di sana, jadi ia tidak perlu khawatir dan sudah saatnya memikirkan kebahagiaannya sendiri, dan kebahagiaan Ace tentunya. Mencari istri baru, yeah. Tidak akan ada lagi yang mampu menolaknya, wajah dan keuangan mendukung, meski ia tidak bisa membohongi siapapun dengan status dudanya.

.

.

Setelah perjalanan yang cukup lama dan melelahkan, akhirnya Kris tiba juga di Seoul. Tuan Jung, bos barunya, memberinya rumah dan mobil secara Cuma-Cuma, anggap saja hadiah Kris karena sudah bergabung di JYH company. Kris segera saja menuju ke alamat rumah yang telah diberikan oleh tuan Jung yang ada di daerah Incheon. Rumah minimalis bercat hijau daun, di garasinya sudah terparkir mobil audy putih. Kris tersenyum senang sekaligus sedih, andai istrinya masih hidup, pasti ia akan sangat bahagia.

Ace juga tampak sangat bahagia, ia tak juga berhenti tersenyum sumringah. Rumah baru dan tempat tinggal baru, ini akan menyenangkan. Masih ada beberapa hari sebelum akhirnya Kris akan masuk kerja, dan Ace masih punya banyak waktu untuk bermain dan bermanja-manja pada daddynya itu. Di sore hari, Kris mengajak putranya berjalan-jalan di tepi pantai yang terletak tak jauh di belakang rumah baru mereka sambil menunggu matahari terbenam. Dan di malam hari, mereka akan jalan-jalan keliling kota Seoul.

Dan kini, sudah saatnya bagi Kris untuk menerima proyek pertamanya di Korea. Sudah tiba waktunya pergi ke kantor dan meninggalkan Ace sendiri di rumah. Sebenarnya ia tak tega meninggalkan Ace sendiri, lagipula bagaimana Ace akan makan siang jika tak ada seorangpun di rumah. Jika di Toronto ada Russel yang memperhatikannya dan juga mempunyai banyak teman, dari yang seumuran hingga yang sedikit lebih tua, tapi disini ia benar-benar tak punya teman. Selama bejalan-jalan di sekitar komplek rumah, Kris tak melihat seorangpun bocah seumuran putranya. Ia tak ingin Ace merasa kesepian di rumah jika ditinggal sendiri, bisa saja Ace nekat dan pergi keluar jalan-jalan dan akhirnya bertemu dengan orang jahat dan dijadikan korban perdagangan anak. Ok, Kris mulai parno. Semenurut apapun Ace, namun tetap saja ia anak kecil yang rasa keingintahuannya sangat besar, dan Itu bisa saja terjadi. Oh tidak, Kris trauma akan hal itu. Kris jadi berpikir untuk menitipkannya pada tempat penitipan anak saja, ia tak ingin ambil resiko.

"Son, selama daddy bekerja, Daddy akan mnitipkanmu di tempat penitipan anak, disana ada taman bermain dan kau akan memiliki banyak teman." Kata Kris pada Aca yang sedang nonton kartun di depan TV, sedangkan Kris sibuk memakai dasinya sendiri, jujur saja, memakai dasi itu sungguh merepotkan, sepertinya Ia benar-benar membutuhkan ibu baru untuk Ace.

"Tidak mau!" jawab Ace setengah berteriak manja. Kris menghentikan kegiatannya memakai dasi yang tidak juga kelar sejak 15 menit yang lalu dan menautkan alisnya.

"Eh? kenapa?" tanyanya heran. Putranya itu berbalik padanya dengan bibir yang mengerucut imut.

"Ace mau di lumah caja cambil nonton TV. Dicana menyebalkan, Ace celing mendengal celita Hanna, pengacuh dicana jahat, cuka mukul anak-anak." Kris menggeram tertahan mendengar jawaban lugu anaknya itu. Walau sudah sampai di Korea, Ace belum juga melupakan teman-temannya di Toronto dan juga cerita-cerita bodoh mereka. Oh Tuhan, Kris telah membiarkan anaknya bergaul dengan bocah-bocah tukang gossip.

"Itu tidak benar. Di Korea beda dengan Toronto, disini pengasuhnya baik." Kris berujar dengan nada yang entah kenapa berubah seperti gaya bicara anak-anak. Ia melihat anaknya itu berpikir dengan gaya yang lucu.

"Shileoyo. Shileo.. shileo, shileo!" akhirnya Ace kembali menolak. Kris mengerang frustrasi dan berjalan ke sofa tempat anaknya itu duduk dan ikut mendudukkan dirinya disana, dasi panjang bercorak garis-garis masih menggantung asal di kemeja putihnya.

"Dengar, disini tidak ada Aunty Russel yang menjagamu, kau akan kesepian dan juga bosan. Pokoknya daddy akan membawamu kesana." Ujar Kris tegas dan Ace mulai merajuk dengan menghentak-hentakan kaki pendeknya di sofa. Kris tak peduli dan kembali sibuk dengan dasinya yang tidak juga terpasang. Ia bingung harus mengikat dasi itu seperti apa.

"Tidak mau, pokoknya tidak mau." Raung Ace sambil memukul-mukul pelan lengan daddynya yang sibuk dengan dasi.

"Ace, lepaskan lengan daddy!"Perintah Kris, namun Ace makin menangis keras dan menarik-narik lengannya lebih keras pula membuat konsentrasinya mengikat dasi terganggu dan malah membuat kemejanya kusut. Kris menarik napas berat sambil menggeram,

"Ace Wu!" bentak Kris keras dan sukses membuat pergerakan putranya terhenti. Kris terkesiap saat melihat bibir putranya mengerucut dan mata yang memerah menahan tangis sambil terisak. Ia memukul jidatnya sendiri karena sudah membentak anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Maafkan daddy." Ujarnya penuh penyesalan sambil memeluk putranya itu. Tak peduli lagi dengan air mata Ace yang membasahi kemejanya dan rambut pendeknya yang kini sedikit berantakan. Seharusnya ia bisa lebih lembut dan membujuk bocah itu baik-baik.

"Hiks hiks Ace tak mau kecana, dad." Kris membelai kepala anaknya itu dengan sayang. bingung juga harus berbuat apa. Mungkin ia harus cepat-cepat mencarikan pengasuh pribadi untuk Ace, atau sekalian saja cari mommy baru.

"Tapi daddy tak bisa membiarkanmu sendiri disini, dan tidak mungkin juga daddy membawamu ke kantor. Tolonglah Son, jangan membuat daddy pusing, kenapa kau tiba-tiba jadi seperti ini?" Kris melepas pelukannya dan menyeka air mata Ace dengan tangannya. Namun bocah itu malah semakin menangis.

"Ace ingin pulang ke Tolonto caja, Ace mau tinggal belcama aunty Lussel dan uncle Edd. Disana ada dede Anne yang lucu, di sini daddy jahat." Ace merajuk lagi, Kris semakin pusing. Anaknya itu benar-benar tidak bisa melupakan Toronto.

"Ace ingin meninggalkan Daddy? Ace tak ingin mencari mommy baru bersama daddy?" Akhirnya Kris mengeluarkan jurus terampuh untuk mendiamkan putra rewelnya itu. Tangis Ace terhenti dan kini matanya mengerjab-erjab lucu. mendengar kata 'mencari mommy baru' sama halnya dengan kata 'mendapat mainnan robot-robot tercanggih dan terbaru'.

"A-Ace mau, daddy." Ujarnya cepat, lupa dengan acara merajuknya. Kris tersenyum dan membelai kepala anaknya itu sayang.

"Kalau begitu, menurut sama daddy, sayang." Ujarnya kemudian, Ace kembali melipat tangannya di dada dan mengerucurkan kemudian, wajahnya ia tersenyum semangat dan wajahnya berubah cerah. Kris mengerutkan keningnya melihat perubahan drastis ekspresi anaknya itu.

"Dad, kemalin Ace melihat aunty cantik di cebelah lumah kita, Ace ingin dititipkan dicana caja." Pinta Ace dengan semangat. Kris makin mengerutkan keningnya mendengar permintaan putranya. Dari mana putranya ini belajar pervert? Jangan katakan kalau dari teman-teman sesatnya.

"Ayolah daddy, aunty itu lebih cantik dali aunty Lussel, kemalin aunty itu belkata 'annyeong adik kecil' pada Ace." Kening Kris makin berkerut. Astaga, ia tidak pernah mengajarkan anaknya untuk menjadi pervert, apalagi sama tante-tante. Kris masih sibuk dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan teman Ace yang mana yang mengajarinya menjadi Pervert, Nick'kah? Artur'kah? Dustin'kah?

"Daddy~" Ace mulai memelas sambil menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Kris. Sedangkan daddynya menganga tak percaya.

"DADDYYYYY!" Kris tersentak kaget mendengat teriakan cempreng Ace.

"Oh Tuhan, jantungku." Seru Kris spontan kaget sambil mengelus dada. Ace terkikik geli melihat daddynya terkaget sampai seperti itu.

"Daddy, ayolah,, Ne? Ne? Ne?" Ace mengangguk-angguk untusias dengan senyum penuh harap, Kris menarik napas pasrah.

"Baiklah, kalau itu maumu." Ace berdiri dan melompat kegirangan di atas sofa. Kris hanya tersenyum dan kembali merapikan baju serta dasinya. Untung saja, ia terbiasa bangun pagi hingga punya banyak waktu untuk bersiap-siap.

"Gumawo, daddy, thankyou daddy. Ace cayang daddy." Ace menunduk dan melingkarkan tangannya di leher Kris lalu mencium bibir daddynya dengan sayang.

"Cheonmane, Jagoan daddy. Daddy juga sayang Ace." Kris balas memeluk putranya itu sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Ace, tak mempedulikan dasinya. Mungkin ia tak usah memakai dasi saja, orang-orang akan maklum padanya, mengingat tidak ada orang yang memasangkan ia dasi di rumah. Mungkin nanti, ada salah satu teman kantornya bersedia memakaikannnya sekaligus merawat Ace. Kris tersenyum sendiri memikirkan itu.

.

.

TENG NONG

Kris menekan bel rumah minimalis yang berada tapat di sebelah rumahnya. Ia sudah siap berangkat ke kantor dan saat ini Ace bergelayut manja di gendongannya.

CEKLEK

"Annyeonghasseyo," sapanya sambil sedikit menunduk saat pemilik rumah membuka pintu. Pemilik rumah itu balas menunduk sambil bergumam 'Annyeonghasseyo' juga padanya. Senyum Ace sudah terpatri lebar di bibir mungilnya. Kris menatapnya dengan kening berkerut seakan bertanya ' Apa dia Aunty cantik itu?' dan Ace menjawab 'iya' lewat tatapan berbinar dan senyum lebarnya.

"Anyyeong, adik kecil." Sapa pemilik rumah pada Ace dan itu membuat senyum Ace semakin lebar hingga mata sipitnya kini hampir tertutup.

"Annyeonghasseyo, aunty." Jawab Ace sambil nyengir khas anak-anak. Pemilik rumah itu tertawa renyah mendengar balasan Ace, sedangkan Kris tersenyum kikuk sambil meminta maaf pada pemilik rumah cantik itu.

"Maaf mengganggu anda, aku ingin minta tolong, bisakah aku menitipkan putraku di rumah anda? Aku harus bekerja, dan kebetulan, aku baru saja pindah dari Kanada dan tidak sempat mencarikan pengasuh untuknya, sedangkan ia tak mau dititipkan di tempat penitipan anak. Itupun kalau anda tidak keberatan." Ujar Kris panjang lebar, Ace yang digendongannya mengangguk-angguk antusias seolah mengiyakan perkataan daddynya. Aunty cantik itu tersenyum ramah dan membuka pintu rumahnya semakin lebar. Kris baru menyadari kalau pemilik rumah itu memakai apron, mungkin ia sementara memasak.

"Tentu, aku tidak keberatan." Jawab si pemilik rumah dengan ramah. Kris tersenyum dan menurunkan Ace dari gendongannya. Ace masih tetap tersenyum.

"Kemari, adik kecil." Aunty cantik menurut Ace itu menariknya masuk dan Ace segera bersandar pada kaki si Aunty sambil mendongak menatap aunty itu dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Terima kasih tuan eerr…?" Kris menjeda kalimatnya, pemilik rumah itu tersenyum ramah dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Bersambung**

Bacot author :

Wuhh, saya brojolin (?) FF baru lagi, padahal yang lain belum dilanjut

Monte Carlo, saya lagi mikir keras (adik saya si Nada kadang suka maksa, jadinya alur cerita yang ada dipikiran saya buyar, hilang semua. Padahal saya udah ngetik setengah jalan. Perlu bertapa lagi mikirin alur cerita yang baru, dasar si Nada kagak sabaran banget, bawel banget tuh anak, kenapa bukan dirimu aja yang jadi authornya, Nada?)

Note On Origami, saya makin pusing, dan lagi-lagi Si Nada ngancem (KaiBaek Hardcore Shipper dia) saya jadi menyesal telah membuat FanFic itu special untuk dia. Kan dulu, dulu banget, saya buatnya pas belum jadi KaiBaek Hard shipper macam sekarang ini/curhat luh thor, itu DL yah thor/

UBN, saya kira udah END yah, iya'kan? Iya'kan?

Dan saya harus merelakan OTP saya (re : KaiBaek) yang unyu-unyu ngegemesin pen cubit saking mesranya/apasih/ jadi Pair slight. Maaf yah dede Jongin, Bacon pacarmu, kakak pinjamin dulu untuk suami kakak Si Naga ganteng Kris. Ini hanya di Fanfic kok dek, di dunia nyata ayank Bacon hanya milikmu./thor, luh ngomong apa sih?/

Well, sedikit banyak, saya menyesal memiksahkan KaiBaek, padahal saat ini mereka lagi genjar-genjarnya menunjukkan kemesraan dan ke-real-an (?) mereka (jadi ingat di IvyClub, tuh Jongin meluk ayang Baekkie penuh perasaan banget, sampe-sampe ada yang komentar 'Kai think, Baekhyun is prettier than the girl' kkkkk. Eh kkamjong udah ketahuan, bukannya nempel ke model cewek malah nempel ke ayank Bacon ane -_-) dan itu, dance 'Only one' nya tante BoA… Oh My KaiBaek feels, kalian membuat saya gila. Hampir di setiap stage yah mereka kek gitu, siapa yang mulai sih, Jongin atau Baekhyun, yang tahu bagi tahu ke saya dong, saya kudet/upay eiuuuhh luh thor/ adalagi, di L.A KCON interview, KaiBaek pen sekamar eeuy/jingkrak-jingkrak/Youngmin Ajusshi, tolong satu kamar-in KaiBaek, udah pengen tuh dua-duanya..kkk

Tapi saya Ikhlas, Kalau itu Jongin, saya berikan Baekhyun/ala kak Sooyoung SNSD.

Saya buat KrisBaek, bukan berarti saya Shipper loh, kagak. Saya cuman suka, tapi kagak Shipper, saya Shippernya cuman KaiBaek. Itu doang.

Yosh

Review ga review terserah anda, peringatan saja 'JIKA ANDA MEMUTUSKAN MENJADI HANTU, MAKA JADILAH HANTU HINGGA AKHIR

Itu saja, bacot saya kepanjangan

See ya. dear/lambaibarengAce


	2. Chapter 2

**Be My Mom, Would you?**

**Author**

**Lee Eun Ho**

**Cast & Pair**

**KrisBaek slight KaiBaek with Ace as Kris's Son**

**dan akan bertambah seiring jalan(?)**

**Genre**

**Romance, Familiy**

**Rate**

**General alias semua umur**

**Disclaimer**

**Cast milik Tuhan dan SM entertainment. Kecuali Baekhyun yang juga milik Kai dan Kai yang juga milik Baekhyun. kalau Kris itu juga milik saya. Maaf yah, ga ada protes/plak**

**Warning**

**YAOI, Typo, OOC, AU, pasaran, sinetron mode on, M-preg or not; up to you**

**KALAU GA SUKA SAYA DAN FANFIC SAYA**

**GA USAH BACA INI, SILAHKAN KLIK BACK PADA POJOK KIRI ATAS**

**SAYA GA TERIMA BASHING DALAM BENTUK APAPUN**

**TIDAK ADA COPYCAT TANPA PERMISI, SAYANG**

* * *

**note**

**Yang kemarin, maaf bahasanya absurd dan typo bertebaran. Mian.. padahal saya sudah menyempatkan diri untuk baca ulang. Ga rapi bangat yah ? T.T**

**dan untuk chap ini.. saya sedikit memperbaiki. Ace saya buat cadel hurud 'R' jadi 'L' dan 'S' jadi 'ETH' mcam Thehun.. kk~**

**Ya dah**

**Happy reading beib^^**

* * *

"Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun."

Kris tersenyum sesaat setelah tangan keduanya terjalin, entah mengapa pemilik rumah ini mengingatkan ia pada seseorang.

Tapi Kris tidak ada waktu untuk mengingat-ingat.

"Aku Wu Yifan, anda boleh memanggilku Kris." Kening Baekhyun mengkerut, ia menarik ulur tangannya dengan sedikit paksaan lalu mengamati Kris dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki.

"Anda orang Asia?" tanyanya dengan nada heran. Mendengarnya, Kris tersenyum tipis, ia sudah terbiasa dengan itu.

"Iya begitulah."

"Hhmm.. aku sedikit heran, bagaimana bule seperti anda bisa sefasih ini berbahasa Korea, ku pikir anda asli Kanada." Kris tetap dengan senyumnya yang seolah berkata 'Semua orang berkata begitu'.

"Silahkan masuk dulu kalau anda tidak terburu-buru." Baekhyun mengajak ramah. Ace masih bergelantungan di kakinya dengan senyum kelewat lebar.

"Ayo mathuk, dad!" Lihatlah, Bahkan bocah itu yang menarik daddynya paksa. Kris melirik jam tangannya namun tetap membiarkan Ace menariknya masuk. Baekhyun hanya tertawa kecil di depan pintu melihat Kris yang sedang ditarik paksa oleh Ace, namun ajaibnya, lelaki tinggi itu tidak marah.

Tanpa perintah, Ace mendudukkan dirinya dan juga Kris di sofa ruang tamu Baekhyun yang berwarna cream lembut. Baekhyun merapatkan pintu dan berjalan mendekati sofa, ia memilih duduk di sofa yang ada di depan Kris dan Ace.

"Maaf, Baekhyun-ssi. Ace sedikit lancang, ah maksudku sangat lancang." Baekhyun tertawa renyah begitupun Ace yang nyengir.

"Anhi, Kris-ssi. Tak mengapa, begitulah anak-anak." Ace yang merasa dibela berlari ke pangkuan Baekhyun dan langsung memeluknya sayang.

"Aunty cantik memang baik," ujarnya dengan cengiran khas dan tangan yang melingkari leher Baekhyun, sedangkan Baekhyun sendiri membulatkan bibirnya lucu mendengar panggilan 'sayang' Ace untuknya.

"eoh?"

"Ace, ingat, sopan sama orang dewasa," Kris sedikit menggeram, "Dan panggil dia Uncle!"

"Thileo.. Aunty cantik matha dipanggil uncle." Ace merajuk sambil memandangi Baekhyun yang tertawa kecil.

"Gwenchana Kris-ssi." sesaat Kris terpesona melihat Baekhyun yang tersenyum kecil memperlihatkan sedikit eyesmilenya, namun tidak terlalu lama karena teriakan Ace menginterupsinya.

"Daddy, thana pelgi bekelja. Ace dithini thaja belthama Aunty cantik.." Kris cengo. Ace-nya, putra-nya mengusir dirinya? Daddynya sendiri?

"Hhh, Ace mengusir daddy? Kejam sekali!" Kris berpura-pura merajuk.

"Thana pelgi daddy.. hush hush.." Ace menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengusir Kris dan rasanya ia ingin mengikat bocah tak sampai semeter itu di puncak pohon Ek dengan posisi kaki di atas dan kepala di bawah. Ah, itu terlalu kejam.

"Baiklah daddy pergi," Kris berdiri dari sofa," Baekhyun-ssi, aku titip putraku. Maaf merepotkan anda. Kalau dia nakal cubit saja, dan maklum kalau bahasa Koreanya tidak begitu lancar." Baekhyun ikut berdiri dengan Ace yang bermanja-manja di gendongannya.

"Gwenchana. Aku malah senang ada yang menemaniku. Dan masalah dia nakal atau tidak, tentu akan ku cubit. Haha," Baekhyun tertawa renyah begitupun Kris. Ace, meski sedikit kesal namun juga ikut tertawa melihat Aunty cantiknya tertawa.

Kris sudah berdiri di depan pintu, dalam hati ia tertawa lucu, rasanya seperti sebuah keluarga bahagia dimana sang istri yang sedang menggendong anak mereka melepas ia untuk pergi mencari nafkah. Rupanya Kris sudah berpikir jauh. Hahaha, ia tertawa sendiri memikirkannya.

"Changkamman Kris-ssi, dasi anda." Baekhyun menurunkan Ace dan tanpa sungkan menarik ujung dasi Kris yang terselip di dalam saku celananya.

Kris terpana.

Ia hanya diam tanpa protes pada tindakan―yang bisa dibilang tak sopan―Baekhyun. Sesuatu menggelitik hati Kris saat jemari lentik Baekhyun mengikat dasi pada kerah kemeja putihnya yang tak tertutup jas dengan telaten. Tanpa sadar kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat. Mereka memang tampak seperti keluarga bahagia.

Suara aneh mengganggu khayalan Kris tentang keluarga kecil yang bahagia, dan ia yakin suara aneh itu berasal dari bawah kakinya. Benar saja, ia melirik ke bawah dan mendapati putranya sedang cengengesan idiot, "hehehe" Apa Kris salah lihat atau memang bocah tak sampai semeter itu menaik-turunkan kedua alisnya dengan genit.

"Nah sudah." Baekhyun merapikan kembali kemeja Kris dan mengusap dasinya sebentar. Ia lalu tersenyum manis pada lelaki tampan itu. Kris bagai anak muda yang pertama kali jatuh cinta, dengan salah tingkah ia menggaruk tengkuk lehernya yang tak gatal.

"T-terima Kasih," ucapnya tergagap. Ace masih cengengesan dengan kedua alis yang naik turun. Salah tingkah Kris lenyap melihat anak kecil itu yang seperti sedang mengejeknya.

"Ehem," ia berdeham cool lalu memperbaiki ujung dasinya khas bos-bos keren lalu membungkukkan kepalanya kecil pada Baekhyun, "Terima kasih Baekhyun-ssi. Sebaiknya aku pergi sekarang, Ace jangan menyusahkan uncle Baekhyun, understand?" ia berujar stay cool meski percuma saja karena Baekhyun sudah terlanjur melihat pipinya yang sedikit memerah tadi.

"hhmm, daddy jangan genit sama aunty-aunty yang lain." Empat siku-siku muncul di kepala Kris. Astaga, anaknya ini benar-benar akan dewasa sebelum waktunya. Kris merutuki teman-teman putranya di Toronto, Ace terlalu banyak bergaul dengan orang dewasa. Dan ia bingung harus berekspresi bagaimana saat melihat Baekhyun tertawa kecil.

"alright, kapten. daddy pergi dulu, Baekhyun-ssi, see ya."

Baekhyun masih sambil tertawa melambai padanya, begitu juga Ace yang melambai semangat dengan cengiran yang terlalu lebar. Saat mobil Kris menghilang dari pandangan keduanya, Baekhyun menunduk dan mengusap pucuk kepala Ace.

"Ayo masuk," ajaknya lalu menutup pintu. Ace berlarian gembira di dalam rumah Baekhyun yang dindingnya terdapat banyak lukisan abstrak.

"Aunty cantik, lumah aunty baguth thekali. Lumah Ace yang di Tolonto jelek dan kecil, juga banyak debunya." Ace mulai mengoceh sambil terus berlarian. Baekhyun hanya menanggapinya dengan tertawa.

"Seperti itu'kah? Lalu dimana mommy Ace?" tanya Baekhyun sambil berjalan menuju dapur, untung saja masakannya sudah matang, hanya tinggal menghidangkan saja. Sedangkan Ace mengikutinya berjalan ke dapur dengan sedikit berjingkrak-jingkrak.

"Mom pelgi ke langit meninggalkan Ace dan daddy."

Baekhyun terperangah, ia sontak menoleh pada Ace yang masih asik berjalan setengah berjingkrak di belakangnya. Ia sedikit terharu, anak itu tampak bahagia seakan tak tahu dimana 'langit' yang ia maksud itu.

"Oh iya, aunty milip thama mom, mom juga cantik thepelti aunty, hehehe." Ace tertawa lebar dan kini memeluk kaki Baekhyun yang terdiam. Baekhyun melanjutkan langkahnya menuju dapur dengan Ace yang melingkar―bagai anak koala di kakinya.

"Oh ya?" Baekhyun menanggapi seadanya, Ace di kakinya mendongak dan tersenyum lebar.

Setelah sampai di dapur, ia mendudukan Ace pada salah satu kursi di meja makan yang ada di situ. Lalu Ia lalu mulai menata meja dan menyelesakikan pekerjaannya.

"Aunty thuka thama daddynya Ace?" celetuk Ace polos. Baekhyun yang masih menuang jus pada cangkir tinggi sedikit menyerngit.

"Suka." Ia menjawab seadanya. Sedangkan Ace menanggapinya dengan senyum lebar yang berlebihan.

"Aunty mau jadi mommynya Ace?" Kali ini pertanyaan Ace terkesan serius, serius dalam pandangan anak kecil. Namun bagi Baekhyun itu seperti tawaran tak serius khas anak-anak. Ia tertawa kecil.

"Mau." Lagi-lagi Baekhyun menjawab seadanya tidak memperhatikan Ace yang tersenyum lebar bahkan matanya pun ikut tersenyum.

Jawaban yang memuaskan bagi Ace.

"Ace akan membelitahu ini pada daddy." Dengan semangat anak itu langsung melompat turun dari kursi dan berlari menuju pintu seakan serius dengan ucapan akan memberitahu daddynya. Ace yang cerewet sejatinya hanyalah anak di bawah umur.

Baekhyun yang tak begitu peduli pada perkataan Ace menjadi panik saat melihat anak itu berlari membuka pintu depan. "Ace, mau kemana?" teriakny saat pintu sudah berderit terbuka, mau tidak mau ia harus menghentikan kegiatannya menabur irisan daging di atas nasi goreng Kimchi dan berlari mengejar Ace.

"Ace! Masuk kembali!" Baekhyun membentak keras saat anak itu menghilang di balik pintu.

"Astaga!" masih dengan apron di dadanya, ia keluar rumah dan segera membopong Ace yang hendak membuka pagar.

"Aunty, Ace mau membelitahu daddy." Ace meronta-ronta di bahu Baekhyun yang mengangkatnya seperti karung beras, membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Daddy sedang di kantor dan kantornya sangat jauh. Ace tidak akan bisa pergi sendiri ke sana. Tunggu saja sampai daddy pulang, arrachi?"

"No, bagaimana kalau nanti Ace lupa?"

Baekhyun mendudukkan kembali anak itu ke kursi makan dan memakaikan serbet di lehernya. "Memangnya Ace mau memberitahu apa pada daddy, eum?"

"Ace mau belitahu daddy kalau aunty mau jadi mommynya Ace."

"MWO?"

Baekhyun tersentak dengan ekspresi kaget yang berlebihan. Ia tidak ingat apa yang dibicarakan anak ini dan tidak ingat pernah berkata mau menjadi mommynya bocah kecil menggemaskan ini.

"Aunty kenapa kaget begitu? Issh!" tanya Ace sedikit kesal. Baekhyun memijat pelipisnya dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yang belum selesai, ia mulai menuang-

"Sayang, ada apa? Mengapa ribut sekali?"

Baekhyun dan Ace serempak menoleh pada pintu kamar yang terbuka. Dan pandangan Ace menjadi tak suka saat melihat seorang lelaki muda yang hanya mengenakan boxer dengan rambut acak-acakan khas orang baru bangun tidur berjalan sambil menguap mendekati Baekhyun.

"Kau sudah bangun? Cepat mandi lalu sarapan!" dengan Acuh Baekhyun memerintah namun lelaki itu malah semakin mendekatinya setelah sebelumnya mencolek saos doenjang dengan ujung jarinya. Ace menyerngit memperhatikan uncle yang menurutnya acak-acakan itu.

"Morning kissku dulu." lelaki itu meminta. Masih terkesan acuh Baekhyun menoleh padanya dan mengecup bibir lelaki itu lama.

"Uummuachh.."

"Ighh!" Ace mendelik melihat pemandangan di depannya. Ia berinisiatif untuk turun dari kursi dan menarik-narik ujung celana olahraga Baekhyun. Lelaki cantik itu menyudahi acara ciumannya dan menoleh ke bawah. Ia tertawa lucu, lupa kalau masih ada anak kecil di sana.

―"Aunty, siapa uncle ini?"

―"Siapa anak ini?"

Baekhyun tertawa kecil mendengar kekompakan dua makhluk berbeda tinggi itu.

"Kau mandi dulu Jongin, bau tahu. Ini anak tetangga kita. Dia lucu'kan?" Baekhyun mengusap pucuk kepala Ace yang masih menarik ujung celananya. Sedangkan lelaki acak-acakan itu menaikkan satu alisnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Aunty, Ace juga mau thepelti itu," Ace meminta dengan manja dan bibir yang mengerucut.

"AUNTY?"

Apa-apaan, aunty? Sejak kapan gender Baekhyun-ku berubah? Batin Jongin tak terima.

Baekhyun mendelik pada lelaki itu, "Jongin, jangan kasar pada anak kecil. Mau yang seperti itu apanya, Ace sayang?"

"Cih," Jongin berdecak melihat Ace menunjuk bibir mungilnya dan Baekhyun walau terkejut ia akhirnya kembali tertawa renyah. Ia menunduk dan menempel sebentar bibirnya pada bibir Ace.

"uummuach.." Ace tertawa lebar sedangkan Jongin berkacak pinggang sambil memelototinya.

"Sayang, kau curang membagi ciuman kita pada orang lain."

Baekhyun mendeathglare Jongin yang sedang merajuk, "Dia hanya anak kecil, Kim Jongin." kini ia mengangkat Ace dan kembali mendudukkan anak itu di kursinya semula.

"Aunty, uncle black ini siapa?" Baekhyun mendorong Jongin yang hendak melempar Ace dengan kotak tissue ke arah kemar mandi dengan sedikit kasar lalu beralih pada Ace.

"Dia uumm, Pacarku."

"Pacal?" Baekhyun menepuk jidatnya, ia lupa kalau Ace masih kanak-kanak.

"Bukan'kah pacal aunty itu, daddynya Ace?" kini Baekhyun yang menyerngit. Ia mencuci tangan di wastafel dan melepas apronnya lalu ikut duduk di samping Ace.

"Bukan, sayang. Kalau uncle tadi dengar Ace berkata begitu, dia bisa marah."

"Tapi Aunty'kan sudah bilang kalau mau menjadi mommy Ace!" Baekhyun menjadi serba salah saat melihat hidung Ace memerah. Sekali lagi ia mengusap pucuk rambut hitam Ace dengan sayang.

"Tidak, aku tidak bilang begitu. Bagaimana kalau kita sarapan saja?"

"No, pokoknya Aunty haluth jadi mommynya Ace!" Baekhyun memijat pelipisnya. Kris tidak memberitahunya kalau Ace ini punya sifat keras kepala. Ia sedikit menyesal tidak mendengarkan dengan baik celotehan Ace tadi.

"Aduh, Bagaimana kalau kita bicarakan ini nanti? Sekarang kita sarapan dulu. Ok?"

"No!"

Baekhyun menarik dirinya menjauh, masih terus memijat pelipisnya, "Ace, tolong jangan seperti ini. Atau aku akan menitipkanmu pada penitipan anak saja?"

"Thileo.. aunty jahat!" Ace mulai mengacak-acak semua yang ada di atas meja. Baekhyun yang sudah berusaha mengendalikan dirinya untuk tidak berteriak marah menjadi geram, wajahnya sudah memerah tomat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanpa sadar Baekhyun mencubit lengan Ace yang sementara menghambur meja makan. Seketika pergerakan anak itu terhenti.

"Huks huks.."

"Astaga, astaga.. maaf, maaf Ace sayang."

"Huks huwaaaa.. daddy, daddy.. huwaaaa!"

"Maaf Ace sayang, aku tidak sengaja," Baekhyun panik sendiri, belum lagi meja makan yang sudah ia tata rapi acak-acakan.

"huks huks.. aunty cantik jahat!" Ace mulai merajuk dan bergerak hendak menuruni kursi lagi.

"Ace, maafkan aku. Aku sungguh tak sengaja," sebelum anak itu berlari lagi, Baekhyun sudah kembali mendudukkannya di pangkuannya sendiri.

"huks huks.. " Baekhyun menyeka air mata bocah kecil keras kepala itu dengan sayang, ia ingin tertawa saat melihat bibir mungil Ace yang mengerucut, belum lagi tangannya kecilnya yang mengepal kuat.

"Sayang, ada apa lagi, sih? Astaga, apa ini?" Jongin yang sudah selesai mandi keluar hanya mengenakan handuk saja dan langsung terperangah saat melihat meja makan yang seingatnya masih tertata rapi saat ia tinggalkan kini sudah acak-acakkan, taplaknya pun tampak melorot ke lantai.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Pakai bajumu dulu," Baekhyun berseru galak. Ace yang menangis kini beralih bungkam dengan sisa air mata yang masih menggenang.

"Astaga, aku tidak pernah berharap bangun tidur di pagi hari dan mendapati meja makan acak-acakan."

"Tidak usah pedulikan ini, sudah sana pakai bajumu."

"Aku membutuhkanmu, sayang. Kemari!" Baekhyun menurunkan Ace dan mengikuti Jongin ke dalam kamar.

"Ace, ayo ikut." Ace yang hanya diam tak mengerti menurut saja dengan berlari kecil mengikuti Baekhyun masuk ke dalam kamar.

Di dalam kamar, Ace melihat Baekhyun menyiapkan segela keperluan Jongin, bahkan juga memakaikan bajunya. Ia jadi sedikit iri. Dia akan merasa sangat senang jika yang sedang diurusi aunty Baekhyun yang cantik itu adalah daddynya. Dengan melipat tangan di dada ia memperhatikan dua orang dewasa itu.

"Tanganmu, Jongin!" Baekhyun memukul tangan Jongin yang mulai merayap masuk ke dalam kaos longgarnya saat ia memakaikan namja berkulit gelap itu dasi.

"Hahaha. Sebulan lebih berkutat dengan kasus rumit itu membuat aku seratus kali lebih merindukanmu." Jongin mulai menggombal di pagi hari.

"Maka dari itu, cepat selesaikan kasusmu." Baekhyun hanya menanggapi seadanya, ia masih memusatkan konsntrasinya pada benda panjang kebanggaan bos-bos kantoran―dasi.

"Kalau saja anak itu mau menjadi saksi, pasti kasus ini sudah beres sejak sebulan lalu." Raut wajah Jongin kini berubah mendung dan entah bagaimana gurat wajah kelelahan tercipta di wajah tampannya. Baekhyun hanya memandanginya dengan maklum, ia tidak ingin cerewet―walau ia sangat menginginkannya.

"Hn. Berusahalah lebih keras agar kau memenangkan kasus itu. Kalau kau kalah lagi, citramu akan semakin memburuk." Ia hanya berkomentar seadanya.

"Baiklah Kim Baekhyun. Kalau kasus ini selesai," Jongin merendahkan suara lalu mendekatkan bibirnya pada kening Baekhyun,

―Ace yang melihat itu mulai was-was.

CHU~

"Ugh.."

Jongin tak mempedulikan Ace yang merengut, "Let's married!"

Baekhyun tersenyum sayang dan mengusap dada Jongin yang telah terpasang dasi.

Entah bagaimana, Ace jadi tak suka melihat pamandangan ini. Salahkan Jongin yang mengajak Baekhyun menikah dengan menggunakan bahasa Inggris. Walau ace masih kanak-kanak, namun ia sangat mengerti dengan arti kata 'Married'. Bagaimana tidak, aunty cantik berwajah boneka bernama Helena, tetangganya saat di Toronto dulu berteriak histeris saat kekasihnya Philip mengajaknya 'married' dan beberapa minggu kemudian, Helena dan Philip berakhir di gereja, dan belum beberapa lama, lahirlah Isabelle anak mereka. Dan jika aunty cantik dan uncle black menikah, maka Ace akan…

"Maaf uncle black, tapi aunty cantik mau jadi mommynya Ace." Alis Jongin menyerngit. Segera ia melirik ke arah Baekhyun dengan mata yang sedikit memicing, "Dia hanya anak-anak, Jongin." Baekhyun menjawab sebelum Jongin sempat bertanya.

"Meogjja! " ajak Baekhyun kemudian, Jongin yang ingin protes jadi tersenyum sumringah saat Baekhyun mengajaknya segera makan.

"Ace, let's breakfast!" Ace mengangguk semangat lalu berusaha turun dari atas ranjang king size Baekhyun. Baekhyun memanjangkan tangannya untuk meraih tangan mungil Ace.

.

.

"Mathakan aunty cantik enak thekali," puji Ace dengan riang. Jongin hanya berusaha menghilangkan rasa dongkolnya. Moodnya harus baik agar bisa membantu kliennya memenangkan kasus. Dan lagi, konyol sekali jika ia merasa cemburu pada seorang―

Bocah.

Tak sampai semeter.

Cerewet.

Dan ugh, dewasa sebelum waktunya.

"Benarkah?" Baekhyun bertanya, berpura-pura senang dengan pujian Ace.

"Hhm" Ace mengacungkan jempolnya, "Kalau nanti aunty jadi mommynya Ace, Ace akan makan thetiap thaat. Aunty tahu, mathakan daddy itu thangat tidak enak." Baekhyun tertawa kecil, lupa kalau mereka sedang makan.

"Cih," Jongin berdecih sinis namun Ace tak mempedulikannya.

Ok, Jongin memang cemburu pada―bocah.

"Jongin-ah, apa kau akan pulang kesini malam ini?" Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jongin yang sedang menampakkan wajah dongkol sambil makan, yang anehnya sangat lahap.

"Uum, entahlah. Kita akan lihat nanti!" Baekhyun tersenyum paksa yang kentara jelas, ia lalu memilih diam dan makan dengan tenang.

Mendadak ia juga merasa dongkol.

Ace dan Jongin di depan dan sampingnya makan dengan sangat berisik, mereka berebut makanan seperti Tom & Jerry. Yah benar-benar seperti Tom dan Jerry. Makhluk kecil tak sampai semeter―jangan bosan mendengar itu―berebut makanan dengan makhluk dewasa di atas 180 cm, bedanya hanya di kulit.

Kulit? Jangan bahas yang itu.

Dan Baekhyun kembali berusaha untuk tidak cerewet―walau ia sangat-sangat menginginkannya.

"Jongin! Kau tidak sadar umur? Kenapa harus berebut makanan dengan anak kecil? Masih banyak di periuk kalau kau masih menginginkannya!" Jongin menghentikan kegiatannya merebut mangkuk dukbokki dari tangan Ace dan menatap Baekhyun yang memelotot padanya.

"Baiklah baiklah. Aku harap, aku bisa berkonsentrasi pada kasusku hari ini dan menerima kenyataaan dengan lapang dada bahwa Byun Baekhyun tidak lagi mencintaiku." Jongin melepas mangkuk itu―dan Ace menerimanya dengan senyum lebar―sambil berucap dramatis.

"Kau memang harus menerima dengan lapang dada jika sewaktu-waktu aku meninggalkanmu. Aku bisa saja bosan terus-terusan hidup seperti ini!" Baekhyun berujar ketus, ia sadar sepenuhnya jika ada anak kecil di tengah-tengah mereka, namun ia benar-benar ingin 'cerewet'.

"Jangan bahas itu dulu, sayang. Kau benar-benar ingin moodku rusak?" Jongin memelas, menghentikan kegiatan makannya. Sedangkan Ace memandang kedua orang dewasa itu bergantian.

"Kau beruntung karena ada Ace disini. Jika tidak, aku sungguh-sungguh ingin meneriakimu. Memikirkanmu saja sudah membuatku ingin berteriak marah. Oh Tuhan, aku jadi cerewet lagi!" Baekhyun memijat keningnya, juga ikut menghentikan kegiatan makannya.

"Ok, maafkan aku. Kita akan menikah secepatnya, aku janji!" Jongin merubah ekespresinya jadi serius dan Ace mendadak kesal melihat itu.

"Simpan janjimu itu sampai mati. Kau menyedihkan dan aku lebih menyedihkan!" Baekhyun kembali memijat keningnya yang terasa pening. Ia sudah berusaha, tapi tetap saja ia tak bisa.

Selera makan Jongin mendadak lenyap. Ia menyudahi makannya dan berjalan menuju sofa, mengambil tas kerja lalu mengalihkan pandangan pada Baekhyun yang sedang memijat keningnya sambil memperhatikan Ace yang sedang makan

―tidak menyadari kalau dua orang dewasa itu sedang bersitegang.

Itu berita baik, seharusnya.

Berita baik.

Atau berita buruk bagi Baekhyun,

―dan Jongin, mungkin.

"Kau tidak ingin mengantarku ke depan pintu?" Jongin bertanya penuh harap, namun Baekhyun tidak menanggapi dengan gerakan sekecil apapun.

"Baiklah jika kau tak mau. Aku hanya ingin bilang, tidak menyenangkan berada di posisiku." Ia lalu berjalan menuju pintu dengan gerakan lambat, berharap Baekhyun akan menyusulnya dan memberi ia semangat dan kecupan perpisahan seperti biasa.

Namun Baekhyun sedang mengalami pertarungan batin dan benar-benar malas untuk melakukan kebiasaan itu. Bahkan setelah deru mobil Jongin meninggalkan pekarangan rumah―dan Baekhyun yakin, namja itu harus repot-repot turun dari mobil untuk kembali menutup gerbang―ia tidak juga beranjak dari duduknya dan hanya memperhatikan Ace yang tetap makan dengan lahap. Dan Baekhyun berpikir, mungkin masakan Kris benar-benar tak enak.

Kris?

Oh Tidak.

"Jongin?" Baekhyun akan berlari ke luar rumah jika tidak ingat mobil Jongin baru saja berderu meninggalkan pekarangan.

Dengan putus asa Baekhyun menepuk jidatnya―yang pabbo.

"Astaga, astaga.." ia bergumam panik dengan gelisah.

"Aunty kenapa?" Ace bertanya sambil mengoyak daging ayam di tangannya.

Baekhyun masih gelisah, mondar-mandir di depan meja makan seperti orang kehilangan akal dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Mungkin ia bisa membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok.

"Aku anak durhaka dan aku juga kekasih durhaka.." Baekhyun berbicara―bergumam sendiri. Dan kening Ace mengkerut. Anak itu turun dari kursinya dan memperhatikan Baekhyun dengan saksama.

Baekhyun belum gila―atau dia juga akan gila.

"Aunty cantik kenapa?" Ace menarik-narik ujung celananya dan Baekhyun sadar dari paranoidnya.

Ia menepuk jidatnya―lagi.

"Astaga. Huh, aku mengabaikanmu, maaf."

Atau, aku mengabaikan Jongin,

―dan belum sejam lalu mengantar tetangga ke depan pintu, mengucapkan salam perpisahan dan melambai mesra seperti ibu-ibu rumah tangga genit.

Baekhyun butuh menjedotkan kepalanya ke tembok sekarang juga.

Namun sebelum itu terjadi, ia kembali mendudukkan Ace ke kursinya semula dan menepis pemikiran betapa tampannya ayah bocah tak sampai semeter ini.

"Ace makan lagi disini, aku akan mencuci piring." Ia berujar lalu berjalan ke arah wastafel. Ace hanya memperhatikan ia yang sibuk. Tangannya sibuk dan mulutnya juga sibuk―bergumam.

Sambil memperhatikan Baekhyun, Ace membayangkan khayalan yang menyenangkan. Seperti, memiliki mom seperti Baekhyun―atau memiliki Baekhyun sebagai mommynya. Pasti menyenangkan. Dia cantik, dia penyayang, masakannya lezat―Ace pura-pura tidak tahu kalau Baekhyun itu suka bergumam dan juga suka memelototi orang―tapi itu tampak menggemaskan.

Ace yang dewasa sebelum waktunya juga genit ternyata.

Bagaimana jika seandainya Ace memiliki adik, seperti dede Anne, hanya bedanya adiknya berambut coklat, bermata sipit dan berbibir merah cherry―mirip Baekhyun, mungkin.

Ok, Ace mengakui jika dia menginginkan Baekhyun menjadi mommynya dan memberinya adik―yang menggemaskan seperti dirinya sendiri.

Lebih menggemaskan dari dede Anne, tentunya.

Ace terpaksa menyudahi khayalan menyenangkannya saat Baekhyun juga telah selesai dengan pekerjaannya. Lelaki cantik itu mengajak Ace meninggalkan meja makan. Ace menurut dan mengikuti langkah Baekhyun dengan berjingkrak-jingkrak, walau perutnya terasa sangat penuh dan ia bisa muntah kalau tidak berhenti berjingkrak-jingkrak sekarang juga.

Baekhyun membawanya ke suatu ruangan. Ruangan gelap dan tersembunyi―ah, ini bukan cerita horror atau pemerkosaan, kan?

Tapi tetap saja Baekhyun membawanya kesitu.

Lalu, apa genre cerita ini?

Lupakan saja masalah genre, dan perhatikan apa isi ruangan gelap―dan tersembunyi itu.

Ace ternganga lebar saat Baekhyun menyalakan lampu di ruangan itu, memperlihatkan isi di dalamnya. Ruangan ini tidak seangker kelihatannya. Malah tampak sangat indah, dengan lukisan yang berjejer di mana-mana.

"Ace duduk disana, aku mau bekerja dulu, Arrachi?" Baekhyun menunjuk kursi yang terbuat dari kayu dengan jari telunjuk lentiknya yang terletak di sudut ruangan. Ace mengangguk antusias, dengan semangat mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang dimaksud Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mulai membuka kanvas putih, mengambil kuas dan pewarna lalu menggores satu garis di atas kanvas. Ace memperhatikan ia yang seperti sedang menggambar batang pohon yang tumbang ke tanah dan itu rasanya membosankan. Ia lalu memilih melihat-lihat lukisan yang ada di dalam situ―yang ia tak mengerti gambar apa yang ada di dalam sana. Namun terlihat sangat cantik, padahal hanya cempuran warna merah, biru dan kuning dengan garis-garis dan titik-titik yang tidak teratur.

Entahlah, Ace tak mengerti orang dewasa.

Walaupun Baekhyun cantik dan enak dipandang, namun pekerjaan yang sedang ia kerjakan saat ini benar-benar membosankan. Dan jiwa anak-anak Ace memberontak, ia ingin kebebasan―berlebihan―ia ingin bermain, maksudnya. Menunggu sambil diam, tidak ada hal yang lebih membosankan dari itu―kecuali menunggu daddy mencarikan mommy baru.

Ia memutuskan turun dari kursi kayu dan mencari kehidupan. "Aunty, aku ingin belmain." Ia mulai merengek. Ace hanya anak kecil yang merindukan teman-teman cerewetnya di Toronto―atau teman-teman sesat menurut daddynya.

"Tapi aku sedang sibuk, Ace sayang." Baekhyun menjawab tanpa menoleh padanya, malah sibuk memilih warna-warna dalam palet.

Melihat itu, Ace merasa kesal. Ia lalu mengerucutka bibirnya dan mulai merajuk. Dengan gerakan pelan ia menarik-narik ujung kaos Aunty cantik itu dan merengek minta bermain. Baekhyun―yang setengah mati menghilangkan kebiasaan 'cerewetnya'―hanya memejamkan mata dan menarik napas berat. Ia jadi mengerti dengan penderitaan ibu-ibu rumah tangga dengan anak lebih dari 1 dan well, masih bocah.

Bocah. Wajib'kah memiliki seorang anak jika telah menikah nanti? Entah kenapa ia ingin meninju wajah Jongin sekarang juga.

"Aku sedang bekerja, Ace." Baekhyun meredam kekesalannya dengan senyum palsu. Namun melihat makhluk pendek, berbulu, sok anggun, dengan gaya jalan yang terlihat menjengkelkan―sama seperti pemiliknya―ia menarik napas lega.

"Kau bisa bermain bersama Jelo!" Baekhyun menunjuk makhluk pendek, berbulu, sok anggun, dengan gaya jalan yang terlihat menjengkelkan, ditambah kalung dengan tiara menggelikan―kucing.

Dan itu hadiah dari Jongin.

Ace mengikuti telunjuk Baekhyun, dan reaksinya,

"KYAAAA lucunya!" ia berlari ke arah kucing malas―dengan gaya jalan menjengkelkan itu. Kucing betina itu mengeong keras, ingin mencakar Ace saat bocah itu mengangkatnya dan menciumi bulunya yang lembut.

"Lucu.. Ace ingin thekali memiliki kucing." Ia berseru semangat dengan kucing betina bernama Jelo di gendongannya.

Jelo? Namanya saja terdengar menggelikan. Baekhyun membenci Kucing itu dan pemiliknya―anggap saja dia sedang membohongi dirinya.

"Ne, ne, kau bisa bermain bersama Jelo di luar. Aku masih ingin menyelesaikan pekerjaanku." Ia menunjuk ke arah pintu keluar. Dan Ace menunjukkan cengiran lebarnya, lalu membawa kucing betina yang sedang cemberut keluar ruangan.

Baekhyun menarik napas lega, lalu kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya memilih warna. Ia harus menyelesaikan ini jika ingin tetap hidup.

Sejak kepergian Ace, ruangan itu mendadak hening―seperti biasa. Dan Baekhyun tersenyum sambil menggores kanvas. Menggambar sesuatu yang abstrak sambil memikirkan hal-hal menyenangkan―yang jelas itu bukan tentang Jongin, atau Ace, atau ayah anak itu.

Apa?

Yang terakhir anggap ia tak pernah memikirkannya.

Baekhyun mulai bersiul-siul dan dengan gaya anggun mulai mencoret-coret kuas di atas kanvas. Ia harus bahagia jika ingin lukisannya terlihat 'bahagia', kerana lukisanmu mencerminkan perasaanmu.

Ia kembali mencolekkan kuas ke palet lalu menggoreskannya ke kanvas, sebelum suara berisik mengganggu konsentrasinya―dan itu suara anak kecil.

"AUNTYYY!" Baekhyun memutar matanya dan menoleh ke arah pintu. Ia cukup bersabar dengan panggilan itu, yeah, Ace hanya anak kecil―yang memanggilnya Aunty,

―dan aunty berarti, wanita.

Menggelikan.

"Ada apa lagi, Ace sayang? dan dimana Jelo?" Baekhyun memutar matanya mencari-cari sosok makhluk menjengkelkan itu―yang ia sukai, dan ehem sayangi, seperti pemiliknya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya melindukan aunty. Hehehe." Ace menunjukkan cengiran yang terlihat mencurigakan.

Baekhyun menyadari, dan ia mulai curiga. Ia lalu memicingkan matanya yang sipit tertutup eyeliner dan menyorot Ace dengan pandangan yang biasa dilemparkan oleh para dektektif.

"Mana Jelo?" ia bertanya. Dan cengiran mencurigakan Ace terlihat gugup.

"Ace, dimana Jelo? Itu Kucing kesayangan Uncle Jongin, dan dia akan sangat marah jika kucingnya kenana-kenapa?" Baekhyun tetap mengintimidasi Ace―yang hanya anak kecil―dengan tatapannya.

Uncle Black. Ugh, ia tidak menyukai laki-laki itu.

Karena Baekhyun menciumnya.

"Jelo ada dilual." Ace menjawab santai khas anak kecil, jangan lupakan cengiran gugupnya.

"Kenapa dia tak bersamamu?" Baekhyun bertanya lagi, menunjukkan wajah seram yang ia punya. Masihkah Ace berharap aunty ini menjadi mommynya?

Masih.

"Kalena dia beljalan thangat lamban, ugh." Anak itu malah menghentakan kakinya ke lantai dan melipat keduan tangannya di dada.

Baekhyun menelan salivanya, perasaannya tidak enak dan ia tidak ingin Jongin mengamuk padanya karena kucing kesayangannya kenapa-kenapa―walaupun ia bisa saja mengamuk balik. Lelaki cantik itu keluar ruangan, mencari keberaaan kucing berbulu belang emas dan putih―yang sebenarnya terlihat cantik.

Dan ia mendapati kucing itu di ruang tamu. Berjalan seperti biasa, lamban dan bergaya.

Tapi bedanya,

KALI INI JALANNYA BENAR-BENAR LAMBAN!

"ACEEEEEE!" Baekhyun berteriak lalu berlari menghampiri kucing―malang itu. ia bahkan bisa mendengar Ace yang cengengesan tak berdosa di belakangnya.

"Oh Jelo sayang." Baekhyun memanggil sedih pada kucing―malang itu.

Bagaimana tidak malang?

Di lehernya, di kalungnya dengan tiara cantik―menggelikan dengan ukiran nama Jongin―dan ugh namanya disana―dililitkan tali yang lain.

Dan di ujung tali itu―ada batu kolam yang sangat besar.

Pantas saja jalannya lamban. Kucing malang itu berjalan sambil menyeret batu kolam yang besar―dan berat di lehernya.

"Ace tega sekali pada Jelo." Baekhyun berujar sedih sambil melepaskan tali dengan batu besar itu. Ace tetap cengengesan salah tingkah.

"Jelo tak ingin diajak main, Aunty, dan dia menculi ikan hathil tangkapan Ace." Anak itu mengadu polos sambil menggerak-gerakkan badannya.

Tunggu! Ikan?

Oh Tuhan, apalagi ini.

"Ace, jangan katakan-" Baekhyun segera berlari menuju kolam ikan yang ada di samping rumahnya. Ikan-ikan peliharaannya.

Hadiah dari Jongin―juga.

"Oh Tuhan." Baekhyun memukul jidatnya, mendapati hal mengesalkan lain.

Ikan-ikan koi kesayangannya menggelepar di atas rumput dengan mulut yang megap-megap. Dan itu terlihat menyedihkan. Kolam ikannya kini telah kosong.

Dan semua isinya telah menggelepar dengan mulut yang megap-megap di atas rumput.

Baekhyun sangat kesal dan kembali ingin memukul wajah Jongin―yang tak berdosa.

Ia berusaha menahan kekesalannya sambil bergumam, "Dia hanya anak kecil, dia hanya anak kecil, dia hanya anak kecil nakal―" lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah.

Dan amarahnya reda saat melihat anak kecil nakal itu sedang membelai sayang kepala Jelo―kalau tidak ia akan jadi sangat 'cerewet'.

"Ace, karena Ace hanya anak kecil―nakal―jadi anggap saja aku memaafkanmu. Aku ingin menyelesaikan pekerjaanku dan Ace bisa kembali bermain dengan Jelo."

Ace mengangguk antusias sambil mengelus bulu Jelo. Dan Baekhyun meninggalkannya, masuk kembali ke dalamm ruangan―sambil bergumam.

Baekhyun menggeleng-geleng kepalanya. Berusaha untuk menepis kekesalannya dan kembali berkonsentrasi. Ia harus menyelesaikan lukisannya sebelum deadline atau dia tidak akan bisa mengikuti pameran.

Baekhyun kembali bersiul-siul, berusaha menyenangkan hatinya―walau rasanya sangat sulit. Dengan telaten ia menggores kuas di atas kanvas, membentuk garis dengan paduan berbagai warna. Tangannya bergerak sesuai ritme magis dari pikirannya, hinggga―

"NGEONNGGGG~~" Dan Baekhyun merasakan ujung kuasnya patah.

Ia menggeram panjang sambil memejamkan mata, "Ada apa lagi itu?"

Dengan kekesalan yang telah sampai ke ubun-ubun, ia meninggalkan ruangan itu, berjalan ke ruang tamu.

Dan penyiksaan apa lagi ini?

Kucing malang itu―

"Ace, kenapa kau memasukkan Jelo ke dalam aquarium?" Baekhyun berteriak panik, berlari ke arah akuarium yang terletak di atas buffet, di bawah lukisannya, dengan seekor kucing yang megap-megap di dalamnya.

Baekhyun ingin memukul wajah seseorang saat ini.

"Kalena di ingin memakan ikan-ikan lucu ini, aunty." Jari mungil Ace menunjuk ikan-ikan yang berenang panik karena seekor makhluk berbulu tenggelam di dalam rumah mereka.

"MEONGG~~MEONGGG~~~" Jelo mengeong seperti meminta tolong saat Baekhyun berusaha menariknya keluar. Ia kembali mengingatkan dirinya kalau Ace itu hanya anak kecil―nakal.

"Kenapa dikelualkan, Aunty? Jelo ingin memakan ikan-ikan itu." Ace protes berusaha menarik Jelo dari tangan Baekhyun, dan mendadak kekesalan Baekhyun tak tertahankan lagi.

"Cukup sudah!" kekesalannya sedari pagi benar-benar meledak saat ini. Ia harus menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan itu tidak akan berakhir jika anak itu terus mengganggu.

Ia lalu menyeret anak itu bersama kucing basah di gendongannya menuju ruang tengah. Baekhyun menjatuhkan Jelo ke karpet dan mendudukkan Ace di samping kaki meja.

"Tunggu disini!" Ace ingin menangis saat Baekhyun mendudukkannya dengan kasar dan juga saat melihat wajah 'aunty' itu yang memerah marah. Lelaki cantik itu meninggalkannya dan masuk begitu saja ke dalam kamar. Apa dia terlalu nakal hingga Baekhyun semarah itu?

Hidung Ace memerah dan mata mungilnya berkaca-kaca saat melihat Baekhyun keluar dari kamar dengan tali di tangannya.

Perasaan Ace mendadak buruk.

Tali besar itu terlihat menakutkan.

"Kau harus dihukum!" Baekhyun menggertakkan giginya dengan seringaian yang mengerikan.

Bulu kuduk Ace meremang. Ia berharap aunty cantik yang baik hati tadi kembali.

Ia tidak pernah berharap memiliki mommy yang mengerikan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Bersambung**

Waks, itu apa coba? -_-

Sebenarnya, ini udah lama bangat diketik, sekitar seminggu setelah fic ini dipublish. Cuman saya menunda-nunda untuk diapdet dan berakhir lupa—duh pikun saya.

Monte Carlo sudah saya hapus, dan maaf jika saya mengecewakan reader. Seperti yang saya bilang sebelumnya, saya klehilangan alur fic itu. Dan… ummm saya tidak begitu menyukai alur dan konflik yang datar-datar saja. Mianhe../bow lagi

Sekalian saya mau minta izin hiatus. Alasannya.. uumm saya tidak bisa beritahu karena ini urusan pribadi. Anggap saja saya ingin istirahat. Saya mungkin akan hiatus selama sebluan atau dua bulan. Doakan saja semoga masalah saya cepat selesai.

Dan/evilmode/

Semua ff saya, 1 chap itu view-nya diatas 800 lebih, entah itu dibaca atau hanya dibuka saja. Tapi reviewnya, hanya seujung kuku bahkan tak sampai 1/20-nya.

Jadi, 100 HANTU yang siderin saya, hiatus saya diperpanjang 1 minggu, 200 sider- 2 minggu, 300 sider- 3 minggu, 800 sider- 8 minggu diperpanjang, dan begitu seterusnya.. muehehehe/evil laugh/plak

Dan saya serius/dirajam/—tapi saya benar-benar serius.

Mari kita berpikir seperti ini, saya menyenangkan anda dengan membuat fanfic, dan anda juga , menyenangkan saya dengan memberi review..

OK?

Dadah~~~ sampai jumpa sebulan, dua bulan atau setengah tahu lagi

Ppai~~~

**jeongmal kamsahmnida untuk **

**Byun JinkiWook, HeroKittyJae, Jessikwang, Miszshanty05, byunpopof, Minny KPopers Fujoshi, Bethonk. unyuunyu, Luckydeer, FranciscaGUn03, Shinelightseeker, Kusanagi BHikari, Jungsssi, lottelitte, Chanyeollo, im kirin, damn plump, Aiiu d'freaky, ss, magne-line, CussonsBaekby, baekggu, chika love baby baekhyun, hyona21, RaeMii, elfshihyukieunhae, Keepbeef Chiken Chubu, ByunnieKou, kaibaekshipper, Yoon Bacon dan juga HANTU a.k.a silent reader sekalian**


End file.
